western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Larch
John Larch is an actor who made appearances in several western series. Series Gunsmoke (7 episodes) *Smoking Out the Nolans (season 1, episode 7) *Fingered (season 3, episode 11) *The Constable (season 4, episode 37) *And 4 more... The Restless Gun (4 episodes) *The Shooting of Jett King (season 1, episode 6) *Hornitas Town (season 1, episode 21) *The Crisis at Easter Creek (season 1, episode 29) *Thunder Alley (season 2, episode 4) The Virginian (4 episodes) *The Executioners (season 1, episode 1) *The Good-Hearted Badman (season 6, episode 20) *Train of Darkness (season 8, episode 18) *The West vs. Colonel MacKenzie (season 9, episode 1) Wagon Train (4 episodes) *The Dan Hogan Story (season 1, episode 33) *The Ben Courtney Story (season 2, episode 17) *The Cathy Eckhart Story (season 4, episode 7) *The Baylor Crowfoot Story (season 5, episode 25) Zane Grey Theatre (3 episodes) *Death Watch (season 1, episode 6) *A Time to Live (season 1, episode 25) *The Broken Wing (season 5, episode 18) Have Gun - Will Travel (2 episodes) *The Hanging of Roy Carter (season 2, episode 4) *Out at the Old Ball Park (season 4, episode 4) Laramie (2 episodes) *Day of Vengeance (season 1, episode 18) *The Confederate Express (season 3, episode 18) Rawhide (2 episodes) *Incident of the Tumbleweed (season 1, episode 1) *Incident at Sugar Creek (season 5, episode 9) Tales of Wells Fargo (2 episodes) *End of a Legend (season 4, episode 11) *A Killing in Calico (season 6, episode 12) Bat Masterson (1 episode) *The Secret Is Death (season 1, episode 30) Alias Smith and Jones (1 episode) *The Girl in Boxcar #3 (season 1, episode 5) Black Saddle (1 episode) *Client: Northrup (season 1, episode 9) Broken Arrow (1 episode) *Ordeal (season 1, episode 28) Bonanza (1 episode) *The Newcomers (season 1, episode 3) Daniel Boone (1 episode) *Chief Mingo (season 4, episode 12) The Deputy (1 episode) *The Higher Law (season 2, episode 7) Hotel de Paree (1 episode) *The Only Wheel in Town (season 1, episode 8) Jefferson Drum (1 episode) *The Bounty Man (season 1, episode 2) Johnny Ringo (1 episode) *The Liars (season 1, episode 18) Law of the Plainsman (1 episode) *Fear (season 1, episode 15) Little House on the Prairie (1 episode) *A New Beginning (season 7, episode 3) Outlaws (1 episode) *Last Chance (season 1, episode 6) The Rifleman (1 episode) *Six Years and a Day (season 3, episode 15) Riverboat (1 episode) *Payment in Full (season 1, episode 1) The Rough Riders (1 episode) *Death Sentence (season 1, episode 23) Stoney Burke (1 episode) *Gold-Plated Maverick (season 1, episode 14) The Texan (1 episode) *Law of the Gun (season 1, episode 1) Wanted: Dead or Alive (1 episode) *Die by the Gun (season 1, episode 14) Wichita Town (1 episode) *Drifting (season 1, episode 5) Yancy Derringer (1 episode) *Two Tickets to Promontory (season 1, episode 34) Images Lennie Dawson.png Rawhide - Incident of the Tumbleweed - Image 6.png Sam Garrett.png Rawhide - Incident at Sugar Creek - Image 7.png External Links * John Larch on IMDb * John Larch on Wikipedia * John Larch on tv.com Category:Actors